In Another World With my Pip-Boy
by DewElr
Summary: Instead of Touya, how would The Lone Wanderer deal with the new world he is in. A world full of magic, and fantasy creatures. How would Science and Magic react to each other.


The Lone Wanderer also known as Albert Cole was on a mission with the brotherhood of steel to wipe out the remaining Enclaves in the Capital Wasteland. It is said that heroes never die, but Albert Cole a 19 year old teen adult sacrificed himself to save the Capital Wasteland by activating the Purifier in the Jefferson Memorial flowing fresh clean water for everyone to drink in the Capital Wasteland, but instead he cheated Death, and wakes up to find that he was out for weeks. He was then woken up again to destroy the backup plan that the Enclave has done. After the destruction of the Adam's Airforce base, the Lone Wanderer went missing, but in reality he is dead from a site full of radiation which killed him instantly. He was now sitting across from him was a man. He had a white beard, glasses, and had some hair as well.

"Who are you?" The Lone WAnderer asked

"I am God. I just witnessed what you have done, and I'm proud of you"

"It's is my duty"

"YOur dad was a good man. He's up in heaven right now with me"

"Really? Can I speak with him?"

"Not right now. He has to do some stuff up here with me, but anyways. Since you did a great deed by sacrificing yourself to save the capital wasteland, I'm going to give you another chance. A place that is not like your previous one, but a place where pure water, no raiders or any mutated beings."

"Thank goodness"

"Now is there anything you want to take onto your new life?"

"Yes. I would like to bring all my weapons, and gear, including my Oncepipboy. Also unlimited ammo"

"Sure thing let me give some tweaking and all done"

"One more thing"

"What?"

"I need Dogmeat with me"

"Very well once you get to your new world, you will encounter Dogmeat in front of you. Also two more thing from me."

God put his hand in his forehead "First I'm strengthening all of your SPECIAL Perks. Also your abilities as well." The second option was that he's going to tweak his Pip-Boy giving him the option to contact with God. God gave him directions on how to do this. As he was done, he sent him down to the new world. He wakes up into an afternoon sky. Surrounding him was green grass, trees, he can feel no radiation going into him. He can feel nothing but fresh air

"Oh my goodness is this what green looks like?" he asked himself as Dogmeat barked and ran to him

"Dogmeat! It's good to see you again buddy" he said as he kisses Dogmeat in the head "Dogmeat we're in a new adventure in a new world, you want to follow me still

Dogmeat barked as in a approval "Ok Let's go buddy"

Xxxxx

The Lone Wanderer walks through a dirt road looking at his pip-boy he noticed that God marked all locations. The nearest Civilization is a city in Belfast, but then was stopped after a Carriage rode by then stopped. A short man who seems to be in his forties or fifties. He has blonde hair and a moustache, and his eye colour is black. He wears a white shirt and a purple vest with a lavender handkerchief that hangs out of his vest.

"Where did you get those clothes?" he asked

"Well it's mine, I got it from….."

"Wait I'll buy it from you. I'll give you 10 gold coins for it"

"10 gold coi….." then he remembered, his caps are useless now since they're no longer in the wasteland

"Uhh I'm sorry I can't take off this suit" He refers to his Vault 101 armor suit "But I do have some clothes to sell you"

"Deal..I'll hitch you a ride to my place

"Thank you" he said as he entered the carriage with dogmeat entering as well.

Xxxxxx

They arrived at the nearest town. On their way to the clothing store, the man introduced himself as Zanac Zenfield as they were talking about his outfits, he told him that he owns a clothing store in town. They entered the store greeted by one of his employees.

"Welcome Back Mr. Zeinfield"

"Thank you, now I'm going to have business with this man"

The two were at the register. Albert went through his pipboy and materializing some clean pre-war outfits he found in a house, some were dirty.

"Wow, theses clothes are so soft, I don't know what material you used to make these or anything but 10 gold coins each"

[BARTER] Mr. Zenfield these are very valuable items. I would sell them for 20 Gold Coins

[SUCCEEDED] Bah I guess you're right. Even though these are valuable. Ok 20 gold coins each

"And I'll charge the dirty ones for half price 5 gold coins?" Albert asked

"Deal" he said

Xxxxxxxxx

(outside of the shop)

"It's a pleasure doing business with you" Zeinfeld said

"The Pleasure is all mine, say do you happen to have like an inn somewhere around here?"

"Yes. Head down to the main street, turn right and follow it straight. It's called the Silver Moon inn you can't miss it"

"Thank you" as he dematerialized the gold coins. While paying attention to his Pip Boy, Dogmeat was barking at what it seems to be dangerous.

"What is it boy?" he asked

Dogmeat lead him to a conflict in an alleyway. Two girls and two men were in an argumentative conflict.

"That's not what you promised. You're supposed to pay one gold in returns"

"Yeah, but there seem to be a scratch in this thing" A bald man said "here"

They tossed them a silver coin to the ground "One coin, a small scratch like that doesn't mean it's damaged. You know what forget it I want that back"

"Nope that's not going to happen" the second man said with hair

Albert then stepped in "Excuse me but I have business with these ladies"

"Us?" the long haired girl asked

"Yeah I'll buy that antler for one gold coin" Albert stated

"You got yourself a deal" she said

[YOU GAINED KARMA]

Albert materialized his 10mm pistol got from Amata back when he was at the Vault he loaded with ammo and cocked it

"Well then don't mind if I do this"

Albert activates VATS. He targeted the antler and fired the 10mm pistol at the antler making the two girls cover their ears

"What the!?" What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well it's mine now so I have the right to destroy it"

"Well then how about this?":

The man with hair was about to charge him with a knife, then Albert spoke "

"I don't think that's smart enough to make a move on me"

The man looked down at the Dog growling in anger raising both of these men fear making them stop "I would suggest you walk away and never heard from us again"

"Y-Yes sir" The two men runs away from him and the dog. The Dog stops growling as it was back in it's normal state. He then walked to the girls and gave them the coin

"Here ya go"

"Are you sure?"

"I feel very bad for destroying that antler. I really do. It must've taken forver for you to build that"

"Actually it only took about 3 hours to make. So it's not a big deal"

"YOu sure?"

"Positive now take it"

The girl took the gold coin "Thanks for saving us. My name is Elze Silhoueska and this is my younger twin sister Linze Silhoueska"

"Good to meet you I'm Albert Cole and this is my trusted partner Dogmeat"

"Bark Bark" Dogmeat said

Linze petted the dog "Thank you for saving us" she said as Dogmeat panted

"Say I never seen you in town before, are you from out of town?" Elze asked

"You can say that"

"So why did you come to this town?"

"Well to begin, I'm looking for the Silver Moon inn, then I'm going to explore around here"

"I see, well you can follow us there. We're staying over there as well" Linze said

"Really? May I follow you there?"

"Sure"

Xxxxxx

[Silver Moon Inn]

Two new girls he met named Linze and Elze lead Albert at the Silver Moon Inn. They were greeted by the ownder, Micha, then Albert went up to the front desk.

"So I would like to stay for a month'

"Sure thing"

"Did you finish checking in?" Elze asked

"Yeah just got in"

"Oh do you three know each other?" Micha asked

"Yeah he helped us minutes ago" Elze said

"Ooooh you've found yourself a date already?" Micha teased. Elze was blushing red out of embarrassment. After checking in, the three headed over to the dining areas to have some tea. Dogmeat was laying on the ground being served with water. While Albert Rematerialized his Nuka Cola. He then took a bottle opener and leaving the bottle cap roll in the table as it lays flat.

"Let me get this straight, you were delivering a Crystal Deer Antler who were requested by these men"

"Yeah but that went terribly" Elze said in an embarrassment

"I told you that we shouldn't do it, but you had to do it" Linze said as Albert took a sip of the Nuka Cola.

"Looks like we should only accept request from proper places like guilds"

"Agree" Linze said

Albert then put his bottle down and spoke "Is it ok if I came with you girls. I'm actually looking for work as well."

"Sure you can. Let's go together" Elze said "Since you saved us we can show you the way over there"

"Thanks i really need that"

Xxxxx

At night time, his pipboy made some clicking noises. He was cleaning up his knives to handguns, rifles, and rocket launches, including his Fat Man which he tries to be careful not to cause an explosion. Dogmeat in the other hand was sleeping at the otherside of the bed "Ok now that's done I should get some sleep," he said as he dematerialized all the weapons.

The next day, they arrived at the Guilds. The three were looking at the poster board out of embarrassment, The Lone Wanderer couldn't read what they're saying.

"Dammit I caan't read thoses. I should've ask god to give me literature skills" he said to himself

"Albert got any good ones in your side?" Elze asked

"Uhhhhhhh Acutally I'm gonna be very honest with you I can't tell what's written here at all"

"What? You mean you can't read? Elze was shocked to hear that

He nodded in embarrassment

Then saved by Linze, she mentioned that you can kill five one horned wolves and you'll get 18 copper coins in the east of the forest.

"If you'd like we could form a party" Elze suggest

"I usually work alone, but since you owe me a debt I will work with you"

"Alright, Then let's go apply at the counter" Elze strapped the paper out of the board and handed over to the lady at the front desk.

Xxxxxxx

"So are we all set" Elze asked

"Sure am" Albert said as he was holding his 10mm pistol and a card

"As usual you'll be our read guard, Linze and I'll be our Vanaguard" Elze then turned to Albert "Albert you'll be in the vanaguard with me right?"

"You got it" he said then it got the girls attention to his strange weapon

"Albert what kind of weapon is that?" Linze asked

"A long ranged weapons like a bow and arrow, but stronger"

"I see, don't lose that card. Trust me getting one reissued is a real pain"

They are now in a field surrounded by wolves. Dogmeat was growling at them Elze begin by attacking one of the wolves using her gauntlet. It reminded Albert of his very own power fist called Fisto that can take many damaged than any ordinary Power Fist. Linze was using fire magic roasting the wolves. Indeed was impressed that she can use magic

"You can use magic?"

"Indeed I can"

"Ok My turns. Dogmeat go" Dogmeat makes an attack while a Wolf got into a wrestling match with Dogmeat. Albert decided to use melee instead of firearms, so he takes out his Chinese shock sword that he was rewarded with after participating in a simulation with the Brotherhood outcast. He goes for the kill by swinging one of the swords at the Wolves killing them instantly with just one swing. The shock also gives a little damaged to them. Elze noticed how Albert is much faster than her. Even with her boost is on his speed is so overwhelming fast that nothing can compare.

"Whew I'm glad that's over" Albert said as he put his sword away. "Ok How about we head back to the Inn for refreshments On me"

"YES!" they both said

As they turned in the horns, they recieved 18 copper coins each. Then they went back to the Inn for refreshments. As usual Albert opens up another Nuka Cola bottle out of his Pip Boy. He then drinks it making the two girls wondering what was he drinking.

"Umm Albert, may I ask what you are drinking?" Linze asked

"Oh this. Well it's called Nuka Cola. The most refreshing drink where I come from. Lots of sugar but it taste good. Wanna try some?"

"Please?"

Albert poured some of his drink to Linze's cup. As Linze took a sip, the taste of the nuka cola was very sweet and tasty

"Amazing! I never drank anything like this before" Linze said "Then again i feel really jumpy right now"

"May i try?" Elze asked as Albert gave the last part of the Nuka Cola to her. Elze drank it from her cup and all she can taste the sweetness in it

"That is good"

"See I told you'll like it" he said

"Say if it wasn't for you we would be struggling for help. Not many people including men can't go as fast as sis" Linze said

"Really I thought she was going slow" he teased

"Excuse me!" Elze snapped

"Hahahaha I'm teasing" he said "But hey I have a request I want you to teach my how to read."

"Read? I get it maybe that explains why you can't read our language. You came from a different nation right?"

"You can say that" Albert said "Once a nation now a destruction civilization" he said in his mind

"Well my sister Linze will help you. She's really a good teacher"

"That's not true" she said

"Well do you have experience?"

"Well um Yes" she blushed red

"Then it's settled" Albert said

[With the help from Linze, you have the ability to understand the new world language better now your intelligence level has increased]

"Also one more thing. Teach me how to use magic, I want to try using it myself." The Lone Wanderer said, this caught the twins off guard. You want us to teach you magic? Do you have any aptitudes?" Elze asked

"Explain"

"Magic is strongly influenced by the aptitudes you're born with. Those without any aptitudes can never use magic, no matter how hard they try." Linze explained.

"Interesting. I don't understand magic, but I'll give it a shot a certain individual gave us his seal of approval and said we'd be able to use magic soon." Albert said, Elze leaned forward "Who was that?" She asked curious "All I can say is a good friend of mine gave it to me as a gift, mainly because it was a sacrifice that I earned my approval"

"I'll go with that" Elze said as an acceptable answer

"So is there a way I can test out my apitutes?"

"Yes there is" Linze said as she pulled out a pouch of crystals and dumped them on the table. "These are spell stones. They amplify, store, and release magical energy. If you use these… maybe water would be easiest to understand. Come forth, water." Linze said as she held the blue crystal over her empty tea cup, a steady stream of water came from the tip of the crystal into the cup.

"WOW!" Albert was impressed

"This is active magic. This spell stone responded to my magical energy and created water." Linze said, Elze grabbed the crystal "By the way… Come forth, Water." Elze said as she held the crystal, but nothing happened.

"If you don't have an aptitude for Water, it turns out like this. This means I can't use Water magic." Elze explained, Albert tilted his head "So you can't use it, even though you're twins?" Albert teased again. Elze squinted at him "I'm not proud of it, so don't be so direct about it." Elze said as Albert chuckled. "Although Sis can't use Water magic, she can use Fortification magic. By the same token, I can't use that one. I need an aptitude for Fortification. Everyone possesses magical energies, but without an aptitude, you can't use any spells." Linze explained, Albert make pressing noises with his fingers the table "So then if I try that myself, we'll know if I have an aptitude or not am I correct?" he asked. Linze nodded "Yes. Hold the spell stone in your hand, focus your mind, and chant 'Come forth: Water.'" Linze explained as she handed him the spell stone.

"ok ...Come Forth Water" A large stream of water filled up his cup of tea, and making Dogmeat wet scaring him a little "In the name of the brotherhood what Did I just do?"

"I think you summoned magic" Elze said

"Is there other spell stones?"

"Yes but let's take this outside shall we?" Linze said in a stunned look

The four of them stood up and made their way out the backdoor to an open area, Albert tested every crystal, while Dogmeat was under the table hiding from all that commotion. Leaning that he can use all six elements. the crystals which all worked for them. Linze and Elze stared at them in amazement

"Just who on earth are you?" Elze asked in amazement This is the first time I've seen anyone capable of using six elements. I can use three myself, but that's still rare, yet you two can use all six, that's incredible." Linze explained as Albert picked up a hazy white crystal. "What is this crystal?"

Linze looked at the stone "That's a spell stone for Null magic. Null magic is special in that it doesn't have any set chants." Linze explained to the Scavenger. "Huh? Then how do you use it?" Albert asked confused, Linze turned to face Albert "Well, for example, there's Sis's Fortification, which activates just by chanting 'Boost'. There's also 'Power Rise' which increase strength. A rare one would be 'Gate' which allows you to travel long distances." Linze explained, Albert seemed intrigued "Wow, magic that lets you travel long distances sounds really convenient." Albert said, Elze chuckled "Boost is more helpful." Elze said with a grin. "All the men who underestimated me because I'm a woman have paid for it, thanks to that." Elze said as she rested her arms on the table. "Fortification magic, huh? No wonder you're so strong." Albert said as he praised Elze slightly, she closed her eyes and giggled lightly "Yeah." Elze said with a grin. "I wonder what her SPECIAL traits are?" he asked in his mind

"But how can you tell what kind of Null magic you'll able to use?" Albert asked, Elze tilted her head slightly "At some point, you just know the name of the spell somehow." Elze said. "Yes. Null magic is also called personal magic, and it's rare for two people to be able to use the same spell." Linze added.

"Then we won't know right away if we an aptitude for Null magic?" Albert asked, Linze shook her head "No, you'll know if you pick up the spell stone and try using some Null magic. Even if the spell doesn't activate, the spell stone should show some kind of change, like glowing or shuddering a bit. Why don't you try the Gate spell you were interested in?" Linze said with optimism.

Albert picked up the stone and stared at it "Gate!" Albert said loudly, the crystal flashed and blinked as a portal opened in the middle of the air. "I think I got it!" Albert said as felt proud. Linze stared in amazement "It did." Linze said as she stared at the portal. Albert stepped closer to the portal and placed his hand through the portal slowly before he stuck his head through. Albert, Elze,Linze,and Dogmeate stuck their heads through. "Hey, it's the forest we were just in." Albert said.

"The gate spell allows the caster to travel to places they've been before. You must have thought of this place when you used the spell." Linze said as they poked through the portal. "I didn't know I could use such talent. I feel like I'm Jesus, but with magical powers" he said to himself.

The four of them made their way back into the Inn "I still can't believe you can use all elements. There's something strange about you." Elze said, Linze seemed giddy "I've never heard of anyone being able to use all elements. You're incredible" she said

"Well I am strange because reasons" he said as he leaned against the wall. The Innkeeper soon grabbed their attention "Hey, sorry to interrupt your fun, but do you have a moment?" Micah asked. "Micah? What is it?" Elze asked confused, she gestured to a girl with smoky grey hair behind her "This girl's called Aer. She works at the café, Parent, but…" Micah explained. "Actually, I'm trying to think of something new to add to our menu." Aer said, Micah nodded "Since you're travelers, we thought you might have some ideas." Micah said.

"Food? Hmm, what would be good?" Elze asked. "Nothing's coming to mind." Linze said before she looked at Albert "How about you, Albert?"

[Ladykiller to Aer and Micha] Ladies it really depends on what type of food you want so that it will be the dinner or desserte" he said in a seductive tone.

Aer and Micha were blushing red. He was so attractive the way he talked, they way he said it

"Uhh some light to eat, I suppose like dessert. It would be even better if it's popular with women"

"Hmm maybe I might have some recipes on me. All I can think is Sweetrolls, Ice Cream, or cheesecake"

"Ice Cream? Cheesecake? Sweet Rolls?" the girls looked at him confused, them he put out his pip-boy scrolling through his notes as the girls watch "Um what's that thing in your arm?" Linze asked. "Oh yeah i been wondering why you wear that in your arm?" Is it some type of arm gauntlet in your arm?" Elze asked

"Oh..no. Where I come from, this is called a Pip-Boy. It's hard to explain what it is so I'll talk about it another time" Then he found the recipe for cheesecake, Ice Cream, and Sweet Roll recipe that Old Lady Palmer gave to him when he was 10 years old. Also the addition to Nuka Cola recipie founded in the Nuka Cola Plant. As he clicked on three, all of them were materialized out of his arm making the ladies a little frightened when the papers were all put together

"Whoa what just happened?" Aer asked "Something that I have, but anyways get paper and pen, and listen What I am going to say"

"Sure" Aer nodded

"Ok Three eggs, 200 nilliliter of heavy cream, 60-80 grams of sugar, and Linze, can you use Ice magic?" Albert asked, Linze nodded "Yes, I can. It's water magic after all." Linze said. "What now? This sounds fun!" Elze asked eagerly.

AN HOUR LATER OF PREPPING FOOD

5 martini glass was served with Ice Cream, 5 plates of sliced Cheesecake, and 5 sweetrolls on a round plate., and 5 nuka colas served in a cup."Wow that took forever, ok everyone dig in" "It's so good." Aer said as she slipped into a state of pure ecstasy. "I've never had anything like this before." Elze said as she gulped down another spoonful. "I think this'll be popular with women. THey soon taste the other treats everyone was in pure ecstasy "The Cheesecake, Sweetroll, and this Cola of yours is delicious" What do you think about adding it to your menu?" Albert asked, Aer smiled in acception "Thank you very much! We'll be using this ice cream, cheesecake, Sweetroll and Cola of yours from now on! I'll try making it one more time!" Aer said enthusiastically.

[You've Gained Karma]

."Again, what are you? Not to mention that strange device!" Elze said inquisitively, Linze nodded "I'm really curious, too." Linze said in wonder. "Ladies I said I'll tell you another time. It's hard to explain, but thanks to it, I managed to repay you two." Albert said, Linze tilted her head "Repay us?" Linze asked confused, Albert nodded "For teaching me magic of course, right Dogmeat?".

"Bark" Dogmeat said


End file.
